Currently, requirements raised by the automobile industry to centrifugal pumps develop in the trend of miniaturization and high energy efficiency. In design of a centrifugal pump, the design of an impeller is critical for improving of the pump performance. In conventional designs, the centrifugal pump has a small overall size, and correspondingly, the impeller also has a small diameter, the impeller includes blades, the blades are circular-arc type, in such a case, the blades can hardly meet the requirements for a high lift and a high hydraulic efficiency of the centrifugal pump with a low specific speed and a small flow rate.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the conventional technology, to address the above technical issues.